Icy Fire
by Meiroh
Summary: There is NOTHING Byakuya can't do in his world, Renji really shouldn't have challenge him ...


**Series** : Bleach  
**Author** : Meiroh  
**Title** : _Icy fire_  
**Rating** : T ( because it's saturday night and kids should be sleeping )  
**Pairing** : Kuchiki Byakuya / Abarai Renji  
**Disclaimer** : Neither do I own Byakuya nor Renji, but everything else came out of my own mind ...  
**Summary** : Why you should NEVER challenge Byakuya ...  
**Note** : PLEASE let reviews !! even bad ones, but let me know how you found it ...

* * *

The man stopped while entering the room. Noise, heat, proximity. Everything he had always avoided. Maybe not a so good idea, after all, coming here. He just didn't belong here.  
The sight of a red-haired man laughing loudly, sitting on what seemed to be the bar, among some other irritating guys, prevented him from fleeing away. He had to do it. For his authority, for his pride. To show everyone - and himself - that he could really do everything. Even ... that.  
He took a deep breath. 

Let's start the show.

He walked his way through the noisy crowd, right to the bar where the red-headed was still yelling and laughing, since he didn't have seen him yet. The man smiled lightly for himself, then repressed it. All the point of what he was about to do was staying as stoic as usual.  
There he was.

The laughing stopped gradually as the men around his victime recognized him, and the red-headed guy turned to see what was letting his buddies jaw-dropped and so quiet.

Then he froze.

The man now in front of him ... no way he could be ...  
He stared at the perfect white face, with the black loose hair falling on the shoulders as if they have always been that free. He didn't dare lower his look to the jeans that must stretch the man's bottom far much than the usual shinigami suit they weren't allow to wear inside the club. He would have swear he had never seen that handsome guy in all his long lifetime, if the still so cold dark eyes didn't make his whole body shiver in a way he couldn't help but recognize.

Before he could remember how to breathe, his frightening icy captain, without a word, take his vodka from his shaking hands and drank it up, then gave the empty glass to one of the still open-mouthed guys. He grabbed Renji's wrist and leaded him to the loud dance floor.

And the red-headed decided it has to be a dream when he found himself dancing with his frigid captain. The other's face was still as stoic and unexpressive as always, but he turned and leaded him through the rock dance as if he was used to do that. Not able to gather his mind enough to say nor do anything but follow his partner's rythm.  
When did the Kuchiki heir learn how to dance the rock ? Then he noticed how the black eyes looked frequently at the other couples. Kuchiki Byakuya never learned how to dance, he was doing it right now ! ... And he was doing it damn well ...

As he started to gather some confidence, the fukutaicho wondered what the noble was doing down here in a place he should not even know about ...

_

* * *

_

"I guess you have something far much important than the well-being of your squad on mind." The tongue of the strict captain seemed to clack while he took another amount of undone forms from the other's desk. "You'll stay here tonight until everything is properly done, I can't afford myself to fulfill your every duties as a fukutaicho."

Renji stared at him, doubting his captain was joking. " Ano, Taichou, you're aware that would take me half of the night, aren't you ?" articulated he carefully, still looking at the other.

"It would have take only some regular mornings of work if you didn't have spent them daydreaming about unworthy matters."

"Taichou ! I can't stay here ! It's Saturday !!!!!!!!"

"I don't see how the fact you don't work tomorrow is supposed to make me change my mind." The said taichou upped an eyebrow.

"The hell, Taichou ! i'm aware you don't even know what having a life means, but i wasn't going to spent my evening thinking about the next week !! There is that party at the Howling Moon, and my _friends_, i'll let you search for that word in a dictionnary, are already waiting for me ! So..."

"The ... what ??"

Renji smirked. " It's the nightclub of the Seireitei, Taichou. You're here for much longer than me, but i'm not surprised you never even hear that name. Obviously, a dancing club is not a place the man-that-always-do-everything-better-than-the-others would dare to show his icy ass... Then, see you Monday, Taich', i'm gonna find some hot and sexy people your perfect stoic face can't possibly keep up with !'

The red head disapeared in the hallway, already forgetting what had been said.

But the Taichou stayed at the very place where he had freeze some minutes again before blinking lightly, not really sure he did _actually_ hear ... that.

* * *

The red eyes opened widely when the scene from the previous morning came back in his mind. So the captain decided to show him he really _could_ come and enjoy himself ? That didn't suit him. He must have something else on mind, but then why was he rocking with him for several minutes, without saying a word ? 

The song ended, already replaced by another, a wilder rhythm.  
He stared at his chief, waiting for him to come back, at least to the bar, while the couples around them started to move closer, smiles widening. But the noble just close his eyes briefly, and came right in front of him, perfectly fitting the new rhythm while he brushed his back against Renji's chest, then removing, tuning around, touching him lightly here and there, always going away before he could react, making him feel dizzy.  
The dark jeans seemed to fly, quickly brushing his groin again as he felt the blood invading his face, preventing him from looking clearly around them. The others seemed to disappear in another universe, the music buzzed strangely, and he drowned himself in the dark, still so cold eyes.  
Suddenly that unexpressive face that didn't even blush despite the effort felt very hot, far much appealing than all the promising winks and smiles he was searching while coming here.

He was about to touch back the alluring body, wanting to lay it onto his and feel more of that fuckin' sexy captain of his, when he found himself standing against a wall he didn't know being there, his wrists trapped by the other's hands, a knee pressing against his hardness. He moaned, unable to clearly understand what was happening to him.

Then, his taichou's visage came closer, he could feel the hot breath against his own lips, the other's almost touching them but they finally made a way along his jaw, teasing him without really brushing it, then stopping at his ear.

" I never want to hear anything more about my icy ass, Abarai-fukutaichou, neither about some inability to drag your sexual-oriented interest."

Then he took a step back, releasing his victim who let himself fell on the floor, his legs unable to back him any longer while some sparkles glittering before his eyes. The victorious captain looked at him one second, then turned back, going right to the door.

Among the raging fire that was twirling inside his head, one thought imposed itself on his mind. How fucking hot was his captain's buttocks, streched by the jeans, while he was struggling against the still dancing crowd that didn't even see him...

* * *

Breathing deeply the fresh air outside, the captain started his way home, unable to stop the proud little smile that came on his mouth. Now he was sure that the paperwork would be done on Monday morning. 

Another well done thing.  
Now a good bath would help him forgetting the unbearable atmosphere of the club.

The brief picture of his surrending fukutaichou breathing hard, slipping against the wall, with the fire spreaded on his face that wasn't mocking nor defying him any more came on his mind.

Second thought, it would probably be a shower.

Icy.


End file.
